in_another_world_im_called_the_black_healerfandomcom-20200214-history
Reene Kanzack/Abilities
Abilities Skills *'Concealment:' Masks the presence of the user completely even down to smell and body temperature.Manga Chapter 1 Called "Hide" in the Light Novel. LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Search:' A skill that brings up a screen that shows nearby monsters and people as icons.Manga Chapter 1 *'Mapping:' A passive skill.Manga Chapter 2 *'Synthesis:' A skill for the use of making potions. Manga Chapter 8 *'Obedience Contract Canceller:' A skill granted by Gaia, that cancels obedience contracts. Magic Reene wields her own unique kind of magic. Instead of chanting incantations, like other magicians, she simply says what she wishes to accomplish in Japanese, as opposed to the language she and other speak in the world she was summoned to. She usually only uses one or two words in her chants. The mental image of the result is paramount when casting a spell. Different words can result in the same spell if the same mental image is used. For example "Freeze Smash" and "Ice Crush" will both do the same. At the same time the same words can accomplish different things. For example "Fireball" can be used as a flurry of small orbs or as a large one depending on mental image.Manga Chapter 1 In addition to these mechanics the intention is important. A spell Reene uses will fill in the details following what her intentions for what should happen are. If she for example casts "Blood Replenishment" to replace lost blood, she herself has no knowledge regarding the amount of blood that has to be restored. In this case the spell will, fitting her intentions, restore just the right amount, so that the patient has a healthy amount of blood.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 Reene has used the following spells: *'Status:' Displays information on a target. For something like a plant, it will include the name and its medical uses when prepared in a certain way (e.g. when mixing it or brewing tea out of it).Manga Chapter 1 For people it will display name, age, race, job, title, HP, MP, skills, current status and affinities.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Item Box:' Opens some shimmering ripples leading to a pocket space things can be stored in.Manga Chapter 1 *'Illuminate:' Creates a floating ball of light.Manga Chapter 1 *'Protect:' Creates an invisible barrier over persons skin, protecting them from damage.Manga Chapter 3 Called "Protection Membrane" in the Light Novel. LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Pain Suppression:' Suppresses the pain the target feels. Essentially an anesthetic spell.Manga Chapter 3 Called "Anesthesia" in the Light Novel.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 *'Lightweight:' Decreases the weight of an object or person.Manga Chapter 3 *'Fracture:' Breaks a rock into two parts.Manga Chapter 3 In the Light Novel "Excavate" was used instead, which in the given situation had the same effect.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Levitate:' Causes an object or person to float upwards. She can control height and movement of the floating object.Manga Chapter 3 *'Bind:' Causes two objects to stick together.Manga Chapter 3 Can also be used to bring the fracture section of a bone together.Manga Chapter 4 Called "Bonding" in the Light Novel.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Combine:' Causes two objects to fuse, combining into one. Can for example combine two rocks into one large rockManga Chapter 3, or heal a broken bone by combining the parts back into one.Manga Chapter 4 Called "Union" in the Light Novel.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Stabilize:' Stabilizes the position of a target so that it will not collapse on its own anymore.Manga Chapter 3 Called "Fixed State" in the Light Novel.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Dispel Magic:' Lifts the spells put unto a target.Manga Chapter 3 *'Scan:' Shows where and what the medical problems of the target are. Healthy parts appear blue, injuries are red.Manga Chapter 3 *'Bone Manipulation:' Allows for the manipulation of a targets bones.Manga Chapter 3 *'Heal:' Heals the tissue it’s cast on and restores general health.Manga Chapter 3 Restores HP.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Protect: Dome:' Creates a dome shaped barrier in a place of choice.Manga Chapter 4 *'Reduce Defense:' A debuff that lowers an opponents defense.Manga Chapter 4 *'Deep Sleep:' Puts the target to sleep until the spell is cancelled.Manga Chapter 4 Serves as a general anaesthesia. *'Foreign Body Extraction:' Removes foreign objects from the targets body.Manga Chapter 4 *'Disinfect:' Removes bacteria and viruses from the target area.Manga Chapter 4 *'Tissue Manipulation:' Allows for the manipulation of living tissue.Manga Chapter 4 *'Blood Replenishment:' Restores fluids and electrolytes and stimulates bone marrow red blood cell production.Manga Chapter 4 *'Accelerate Natural Healing:' An AoE spell, that accelerates the natural healing of the people in the area.Manga Chapter 4 *'Cleaning・Sterilization:' Removes dirt and germs.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 *'Body Tissues Restoration Recovery:' Returns the tissues in the body back to their original state. Causes the bones to re-connected to each other, then reconnects the nerve and the blood vessels, envelopes them with muscle and then the subcutaneous tissues, and finally replaces damaged skin.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 *'Cleaning・Drying:' Washes the body and dries it off afterwards.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 *'Anesthesia Cancel:' Cancels anesthesia spells.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 *'Condition Stasis:' Preserves the condition of an object, like preventing clothes from getting worn out.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Antimicrobial Deodorization and Dirt Removal:' Cleans the target. Useful for washing clothes.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Physical Defense and Magic Defense UP:' Increases the physical and magical defense of an object.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Wind:' Creates wind to lift up objects.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 *'Bone Patch・Condition Recovery:' connects and heals broken bones.LN Volume 1 Chapter 1 Others *'Demons Lord's Blessing:' Doubles all stats. References }}